Angels Would Fall
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: more to come!!


"Carter can have you!" he yelled,throwing his hands up in disgust  
  
Abby tripped,falling over her own feet clumsily,"Luka.."  
  
This time was different.He didn't turn around, he didn't come back.  
  
"Luka!!"  
***********************************  
The rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me   
Are finding their way in   
I keep it close to me   
Like a holy man prays   
In my desperate hour  
It's better that way  
***********************************  
He kept walking  
  
"Luka!!" the voice was small,but determined."Luka!"  
  
He kept walking  
  
"Luka,dammnit!"  
  
It was Jing Mei.He almost smiled, hearing her use that kind of language.  
  
"I'm not running after you!!" she screamed  
  
He turned around, his blood shot eyes startling.  
  
"I'm sorry" Deb said quietly,"Are you okay?Luka.."  
  
"I don't feel like talking" he replied  
  
Deb shook her head,"Fine..don't talk"  
  
She reminded him of Abby right then..he wanted to hurt her,for causing him all the hurt inside him."Where??"  
  
"Where what??"  
  
"Where do you want to talk??"  
***************************************  
So I'll come by and see you again   
I'll be such a very good friend   
Have mercy on my soul  
I will never let you know   
Where my mind has been  
**************************************  
"I know" Deb said quietly,laying the spoon on the side of the plate.Her eyes were low,"He told me"  
  
He clinched his fists at his side,"Why didn't you tell me??" Luka growled  
  
"It's not my place" she flinched,"this doesn't have to do with me.It's you, Abby and.." Deb couldn't say it  
  
  
"say it" he replied,"go ahead..it hurts you too"  
  
She took a deep breath,"It has to do with Abby and.."  
  
"Can who,Jing Mei??" he kept pushing,"And who??It's not Dave.."  
  
Anger boiled inside her."It has to do with.."  
  
Luka leaned against the booth, his face unreadable  
  
"Carter" she hissed,"You,Abby and carter.That asshole"  
  
He nodded  
  
"Fuck you" she stood up,"I was just trying to help.."  
*****************************************************  
Angels never came down  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
But if they knew   
If they knew you at all  
Then one by one the angels   
Angels would fall   
*******************************************************  
She thought if she had been a bird, her feathers would stand up defensively when she heard his feet behind her.  
  
"Admit it" Luka reached out and grabbed her shoulder,"It hurts you too"  
  
Deb yanked her arm away,"Don't touch me"  
  
"Jing Mei" he backed away,his hands up defensively  
  
"IT HURTS!" she yelled,"HAPPY!! He let me down!!"  
  
Luka looked away  
  
"He let me down!!" Deb yelled,"I was supposed to be with him!"  
  
He nodded  
  
"HE LEFT ME FOR HER!!"  
  
Luka stopped,"You were..."  
  
Deb shook her head violently,"No, but I loved him"  
  
He swallowed hard  
  
"Are you happy,Luka??" she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him  
  
Luka started to walk away  
  
"You're leaving me,too??" she called after him  
************************************************  
I've crept into your temple   
I have slept upon your pew  
I've dreamed of the divinity   
Inside and out of you  
I want it more than truth   
I can taste it on my breath  
I would give my life just for a little death  
***********************************************  
They rode the El together.. Deb turned her to head to keep from having to look at him  
  
"This is my stop" he said quietly  
  
She looked away  
  
"Jing Mei"  
  
Deb looked up,"Goodbye"  
  
"Jing Mei" he stood in front of her,"I'm sorry"  
  
Deb clinched her jaw,"Goodbye Luka"  
  
He shook his head,"Where's your stop"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"I want to make sure you get home" he sat back down next to her.  
  
Deb rested her head on his shoulder."They're dumb.We're pretty damn good"  
  
He chuckled  
  
"seriously..." Deb looked up at the side of his face,"They lost something good"  
  
Luka nodded,"They sure did"  
***********************************  
"It'll take me a sec" she pushed the door open.  
  
Luka looked around."Well.."  
  
Deb laughed,"Just go sit down.No complaining"  
  
"it's different from where I live"  
  
"Which would be??" Deb asked,walking to her bedroom.  
  
"A hotel.." he eyed the bookshelf  
  
Deb walked back in an oversized t-shirt,"A hotel??"  
  
Luka nodded  
  
"RIght.Want something to drink??" she scratched her head,"I could use a shot of something after tonight"  
  
"Yeah" luka answered  
  
"Alright" Deb walked to the kitchen,"You live in a hotel, you're from Croatia, and your girlfriend just left you"  
  
"I left her"  
  
"Okay.." Deb had tucked a bottle under her arm, her hands filled with the two glasses,"You left her.."  
  
He nodded,"Kerokac?"  
  
"Kerouac" Deb answered,"Famous writer.." she placed the glasses on the coffee table in front of her,"I'm a reader"  
**********************************************  
So I'll come by and see you again  
I'll be just a very good friend  
I will not look upon your face   
I will not touch upon your grace   
Your ecclesiastic skin  
**********************************************  
"Did he think I was stupid??" Deb asked drunkingly  
  
He just eyed her..her arms shaking,the twist of her face  
  
"I mean..god.." she slurred,"I saw those looks..."  
  
Luka took another gulp of the dark amber liquid  
  
"But because I'm such a fucking cheerleader..I turned a blind eye.A BLIND EYE Luka!"  
  
He nodded,"So did I"  
  
"but you.." she poked his shoulder hard,repeatedly,"You actually kissed her.."  
  
Luka looked down at the carpet  
  
"You held her in your arms.."  
  
He started to blush  
  
"I didn't"  
  
Luka jerked his shoulder away,"I'm sorry.."  
  
"You're such a good man.." Deb started to weep,"You so could have taken advantage of me right then.."  
  
He got up just as Deb fell into the couch,her eyes closing."Goodnight" he said quietly,covering her with the blanket she kept on the back of the couch.Luka sat on the coffee table and just looked at her  
***************************************  
I'll come by and see you again  
I'll have to be a very good friend  
If I whisper they will know   
I'll just turn around and go   
You will never know my sin  
***************************************  
"Hello??" he said huskily, his voice strained from lack of sleep  
  
"Luka??" Carter's voice sounded far away,"I think I called the wrong number.."  
  
"She's passed out on the couch" Luka answered  
  
"I just wanted to see if she was okay.." he replied  
  
Luka braced himself,"That's very nice of you.."  
  
"You slept with her??" he asked  
  
Luka almost squeezed the phone,waiting for it to shadder in his hand,"Why??"  
  
"Did you ??"  
  
He started to laugh,"You know what Carter..."  
  
Deb stirred on the couch,moaning  
  
"I wouldn't do anything like that"  
  
There was silence on the other end."She wants to see you right now,not me"  
  
Luka could hear his breath on the other end,"Carter??"  
  
"I hurt her"  
  
"You hurt us all" Luka replied,"But you have no idea how much you hurt her"  
  
"I didn't mean to.." he sounded so young,Luka nearly laughed at his stupidity  
  
"Abby's right here" Carter said quietly,"I have to go.."  
  
"I was just leaving" Luka replied  
  
"You sure she wants to see me??"  
  
Luka sighed  
  
"Luka??" her voice shook,"can I explain??"  
  
He sunk back down on the coffe table,"Be my guest..."  
******************************************************  
Angels never came down  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
But if they knew   
If they knew you at all  
Then one by one the angels   
Angels would fall 


End file.
